


Clingy

by BrutalHearts666



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Mating Season, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalHearts666/pseuds/BrutalHearts666
Summary: Eddie starts to act clingy towards Ophelia, not wanting to leave her side or be alone, much to her dismay. Once they figure out the reason of why, Ophelia only needs to last the rest of the day.





	Clingy

Ophelia had been sitting in Eddie's lap for probably a few hours now. At first, it was just their normal little make out session, but Eddie still kept carrying on long after Ophelia had lost interest. Hugging, nuzzling, pecks on the cheek, and so forth. As the sun rose high into the sky, the brunette decided it was time to end it.  
  
"Hey, Eddie?" Ophelia gently pulled way from the barrage of kisses the roadie was giving her.  
  
"Hm?" Eddie pulled his attention to her, with an almost hurt expression that she turned away.  
  
"We've been at this for a while, and I've kinda got stuff to do." she raised a brow, checking for his reaction.  
  
"Oh, right! Of course..." he hesitantly unwrapped his arms from around her waist, allowing her to stand up. Ophelia only managed to make it a foot away before Eddie eagerly stood up and called after her. "Uh- Why don't I come with you?" his voice carrying an unintended sound of urgency.  
  
The woman glanced back with a suspicious look on her face. "And, why would you need to do that?"  
  
"Well, I don't need to. I just wanted to... If that's alright?" he gave a strained smile.  
  
Ophelia turned completely around and crossed her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked more demanding than concerned.  
  
Eddie put his hands up in defense. "Nothing! I just want to spend more time with you."  
  
She gave a done look in turn. "Eddie, we just spent the last several hours making out. I think that's enough."  
  
She began to walk away again when the man peeped out a soft "Please?"  
  
The brunet once again turned back, but with more concern on her features than previously. "Eddie, is there something wrong? This isn't like you... If it were I wouldn't be dating you." Ophelia tacked on the end to hopefully lighten the tension a bit.  
  
"No, I- I just..." He stumbled over his own thoughts, visibly flustered with light blush across his face. After a second of thought, the dark haired man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah- I have no idea what's up with me today." he chuckled confessingly. He had no idea how to tell her that he kinda needed to be beside her today. Since he woke up he had this urgent ache to be with her, it almost physically hurt him not to be. It was a very unfamiliar feeling to have. It wasn't like the feeling that he needed to get her in bed. Just that he needed to be around her. Doing something romantic or not, it eased the pain. Eddie had no idea if he was losing his mind or what was going on with him. He was too embarrassed to admit it or talk about it since he had no clue how to really describe the sensation.  
  
Ophelia shrugged it off. "Yeah, you can come with me. We recruited more girls a few days ago. I was just gonna overlook their first target practice."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Eddie rejoiced.

___________________________________________

Since Bladehenge had gotten a bit crowded with how many more people they had acquired, the shooting range was moved out front by the side of the road. Along with Eddie and Ophelia, a few of the original Razor Girls were there to help out the newbies. It started off as expected, there were a talented few who already had it down after their first fire, but the rest missed, got knocked back by the shock, or weren't strong enough to cock the gun quickly. The few that got the recipes to aiming and firing down first, got to practice the double team with Eddie.  
  
Since it would be their first time, and there didn't seem to be any tours happening soon, Eddie got down on his knees so the girls wouldn't have to try and jump up. The first girl straddled up on Eddie's neck and he gripped onto her legs as she began to having balancing troubles. He then proceeded to take out his lighter and wait as Ophelia instructed the girl on how to aim and fire while keeping balance.  
  
His attention was mainly on Ophelia until he noticed the other girls waiting were snicker and giggling while staring at him. It took a second to conclude they were giggling because of how worked up he looked again. The roadie hadn't realized the blush returned to his cheeks once the woman had straddled him. He only glanced back over to Ophelia once he noticed she'd stopped talking.  
  
His love, now just staring judgingly at him, with arms crossed. "Maybe you should take five, Eddie."  
  
Eddie could only nod in response as he let the giggling girl off his shoulders. He walked back over to Ophelia's side as the other Razor Girls began to teach the recruits in other ways. 

  


After some awkward silence between the two, Eddie looked around. "Haven't really seen any demons today. You think we got rid of them all?" he joked  
  
"No, the opposite actually. It's their mating season." The brunette said with disgust.  
  
"Their what?" Eddie raised a brow.  
  
"Mating season. It's where all the demons basically go back home to fuck and repopulate all at once."  
  
"Huh..." Eddie thought for a moment. Face becoming red once more as a terrible thought crossed his mind. "All demons?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ophelia glanced up at him. Eddie just stared at her with his flustered expression. It took only a minute before she realized what he was getting at. "Oh."  
  
Now blush arose across the woman's features. "You, uh, need to...?"  
  
"No, not really. Honestly I just need to be with you." Eddie shyly took Ophelia's hand in his own.  
  
That earned a smile from the woman, and he returned the smile. They met for a kiss, Eddie obviously lingering a bit longer than Ophelia.  
  
"But seriously, if you let go of my hand, I think I'm gonna go nuts." Eddie stated quietly.  
  
"As long as you don't bust nut, we should be fine." Ophelia grinned.

___________________________________________

As time went on the roadie became increasingly more clingy. It went from just needing to hold her hand, to needing to have an arm around her own, to needing an arm around her waist, and so on. Before Ophelia knew it they were back at the iron cross, with her sitting in his lap as he passionately nuzzled and kissed her. At this point the brunette was pretty sure she was developing a rash. She hoped it wouldn't progress any further.  
  
By this time all the lovely dovy stuff was more annoying than it was hot. Yet at the same time if getting him off would put an end to all of it, she'd gladly do it. Although Ophelia wasn't entirely sure Eddie was mentally there, at the moment. Eddie had never exhibited signs of biological demon influence besides his wings coming out during a battle. She wasn't sure if he was consciously doing this or if he was completely out of his own mind with demon hormones. All she knew was she needed a break from this. Ophelia slowly peeled herself away from the man again, standing up, much to Eddie's alarm and confusion.  
"Eddie listen, I need just a little break from all this." She laid her hand on his shoulder, "Do you think you can handle yourself for an hour or so?"  
  
Eddie jumped up, jittery like an addict. "Yeah, of course! No problem. I understand!" He began walking backwards towards Bladehenge, "I'll be in our tent if you need me!" With that he turned and walked away with great pace.  
  
The brunette watched him go, shaking her head before sitting down to finally relax by herself.

  


Night fell before Ophelia knew it. She figured she'd better go help Eddie out with his clingy problem before he exploded from the lack of contact. She took her time walking back to Bladehenge and into their tent. She expected to see the roadie up and pacing about, shaking like a volcano before an eruption, but found him laying in bed snoring away. She sighed in relief. Lucky for her the mating ritual only lasted until sunset apparently. Even though it was over, Ophelia still didn't feel like crawling in bed beside Eddie. She gathered up her clothes for tomorrow and decided to go share a tent with one of her Razor Girls for the night. After properly tucking the sleepy roadie in.


End file.
